


Call Me Sexy

by QuidditchNerd99



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lucifer has issues, Nicknames, Silly, To help ease the pain of Season 4, Trixie Decker mentioned, cuteness, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuidditchNerd99/pseuds/QuidditchNerd99
Summary: He had always called her by a pet name, before and after they started dating. Things like “Darling”, “Dearest”, “Love”, “Dear,” and still, even after all this time, “Detective”. They made her feel loved and safe. So Chloe decided to find a pet name for him, to assure him of his worth and value, that he was respected and loved. If only it was as simple as it seemed…





	Call Me Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews make my day! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!

He had always called her by a pet name, before and after they started dating. Things like “Darling”, “Dearest”, “Love”, “Dear,” and still, even after all this time, “Detective”. 

But Chloe had started wondering if the reason for all the pet names was due to the lack of love and affection in his past. Along with his drugs and drinking habits, even the world recognized the sheer number of bedmates he had catered to, none lasting more than a few days if lucky. Though she wasn’t remotely close to resembling a therapist, even she knew that those ways coupled with his tendency to run from emotions were due to trauma and stress, mixed with a touch of insecurity, shoving his pain down, joking exaggeratedly about himself. Pet names and nicknames are a form of affection, a term of endearment, and perhaps he was using those to declare that he cared about people, that he wasn’t some cold, heartless person. That he would be there and would help those who needed it, that he wouldn’t abandon them. 

*** *** *** *** *** ***

Either way, if it was due to childhood trauma or just because he enjoyed giving nicknames, he used them, hardly ever – if at all – using one’s true name. So Chloe decided to find a pet name for him, to assure him of his worth and value, that he was respected and loved. If only it was as simple as it seemed… “Hey, Sweetie, could you come check this out for me please? I think I have a splinter,” She called. A few minutes later, she called again, since he had not appeared. “Lucifer! Where are you?” 

He popped through the door with a confused look on his face. “Is this a family meeting? I do not think Beatrice is home from school yet. Shall I retrieve her?” “No, I never called Trixie.” Confused, she asked him why he thought Trixie should be there.

“Why, Detective, you called for her.”

“No… Why would you think that? I never called for her.” Now she was just even more confused.

He frowned. “Of course you did, Love. You called for a ‘Sweetie’, and other than you gorgeous minx and my glorious self, there is no one who lives in this house other than your Spawn.”

She stifled a laugh. “Oh, right, I forgot what I said. Anyways, now that you’re here, come check out my splinter.” He gave her a skeptical glance but proceeded to grab the tweezers to perform the job. And that was the last of it.

*** *** *** *** *** ***

Admittedly, it probably wasn’t the best idea for this nickname when Trixie had her friend Annabeth over.

“Hey, Luci,” She started, walking into the kitchen and kissing Lucifer, fixing up a cup of coffee before plopping down next to him. He was doing sudoku, but as she turned around she noticed he was wildly looking around. “What’cha doin’?”

“Where is this ‘Lucy’ you talk of?” He demanded, hiding the book under his arm.

“Aww, are you concerned about people finding out you do sudoku?” She teased.

He subtly nodded, “The Devil does not do insignificant puzzles.” He hissed.

“And Trixie’s friend is called Annabeth, not Lucy, who is upstairs with Trixie, Lucifer.”

“Then why did you…”

She laughed at his perplexed face. “You look adorable. And no, I was calling you.”

“But then how come ‘Luci’ of all names?” He shuddered at that nickname, “Only Amenadiel calls me that and I cannot possibly get him to cease.” 

“Slip of the lip, I guess.” She shrugged and he dropped it with one more frown.

*** *** *** *** *** ***

“Ugh, I see no point in these infernal shows, Detective!” Lucifer complained, forced to watch another of her romantic dramas as she cuddled in his lap.

“Shh, Lucifer, I am watching.” She flailed her arms around to attempt to convey her seriousness. “Oh, no way!! No way!!! No way, no way, no way!!” She gasped, “Lucifer, did you see that? Tell me you saw that!”

He sighed, “Sadly, yes.”

She playfully smacked his arm. “Do not disrespect my romantic shows! They give me life, you dolt.”

“I thought I gave you life.” He feigned hurt. “Why Detective, I thought you loved me!” He wailed. 

Her eyes softened. “To the stars and back, Sunbeam.” She quickly turned a nice shade of red before dragging him down for a kiss, which, Lucifer thought, was heavenly (pun intended) though he was hung up on the word ‘sunbeam’. Why on Earth would she keep calling him the wrong name if she knew his quite well? And then it clicked.

Coming up for air, he stared at her. “Detective, was that kiss a distraction?”

“A distraction for what?” She feigned innocence.

“Oh, we both know for what.” He purred. “Come now, Love, if you admit to distracting me from calling me ‘Sunbeam’ I will go easy on you.”

“Never!” She crowed.

And quick as a bird he flipped them so she was on the couch, him above her poised to strike. “Since I am a reasonable Devil I shall give you one more chance. Admit to your distractions and calling me Sunbeam and I shall release you.”

“Hmm, I don’t think so.” She teased, earning an affronted glare from Lucifer.

“Tut tut, Detective, don’t be begging me for mercy; I warned you.” And with that he began to tickle her.

“You really think that that’s going to break me?” She shrieked, “I am a brick wall, a sealed vault. You won’t get anything from me!”

“Oh hush, Detective, I will have everything in due time, don’t you fret.” 

She shrieked and flailed, giggled and squirmed, laughed, ducked, and even tried to run. She just couldn’t get away. Finally after a few minutes, she gave up. “Fine, fine – AHH – I concEEEEDe. I concede. Lucifer! Yes, it was to distract you, okay!”

Retracting his hands he sat up, staring at her, his hair was a mess, cheeks flushed and panting slightly, traces of a smile painted on his lips, but she was sure she looked similar to him as well. _So in love._ “And do you admit to finding nicknames for me for the past few months as well?”

“Nope,” She responded, popping the ‘p’ for emphasis.

“Oh, don’t play coy with me, Detective, haven’t you learned not to play with the Devil?” Playfully he glared, raising his hands and wiggling his fingers. Her pupils grew to the size of saucers.

“Okay, okay, yes, I have been.” She yelped. “It’s just that you always have these endearing pet names for me and they make me feel loved and safe. I just wanted one for you to feel the same. It’s dumb, I know, but I am also aware that you have insecurities and I just wanted you to know deep in your bones that I love you so, so much.” She took a deep breath to cease her rambling.

“Oh, Detective, it’s anything but dumb. No one’s ever done anything like that for me. Thank you.” There were tears pooling in his eyes, emotion heavy in his heart. He didn’t know what he would do if she were ever taken from him.

She grabbed his hands, staring into his eyes. “I love you Lucifer and if you want me to stop, just say the word.”

“No,” He breathed out, “never stop. I love you, and though I have never felt this strongly for anyone else, I know in my heart that you are the one. I will never stop loving you. But perhaps we could pick out a nickname together?”

“Of course, Lucifer,” And now look at them, sobbing messes. She couldn’t help but snort. “No! I wasn’t laughing at you!” She protested at his insulted expression, “Never at you. It’s just… Look at us! What was supposed to be a fun, quiet day turned into us looking like complete wrecks sobbing our eyes out.” And for her troubles she was rewarded with a hardy laugh and pearly teeth. 

“Do you have any other potential pet names for me, Darling?”

She pulled out a crinkled list from her pocket. Clearing her throat she began. 

“Sweetheart?”

“Am I your offspring, Detective?” He complained while grimacing.

“Sweetie-pie?”

“No.”

“Honey-punny?”

He spluttered, “I beg your pardon but what?! No, never again utter that word. Ever.”

“Yeah, you're right. Handsome?” She smirked at his flattered expression.

“Actually, that one would do quite well.” He puffed a bit at the suggestion.

“I was joking, Lucifer.”

“Oh, shame.” He pouted.

“Baby?”

“That one would be… adequate. It is, after all, what the folk of this generation call each other.”

“So a maybe?” She asked.

“Of course, Love.” He responded, eyes softening with emotion.

“Do you have any ideas, Lucifer?” She asked him, mildly exasperated.

“Not at the moment, Detective.” He turned to her with a smirk, “Well, how about you call me Sexy.” He drawled, winking and acting as befitting of the suggested name.

She couldn’t help it and burst out laughing, falling on the ground with surprise, but when Lucifer’s concerned but partly wounded expression swam into view, tears started leaking down her flushed cheeks as she continued to laugh in hysterics. Calming down, she started to take in his hurt expression. “Oh, you were serious?”

“Quite frankly, yes.”

“I couldn’t call you that, Lucifer. Not in public!” She hissed.

“But in the bedroom?” He batted his eyelashes innocently.

She sighed. “No.”

“I believe the term is ‘pretty-please’?” He pleaded. Eyes doing the puppy-like expression that he knew she couldn’t resist.

“Hmm, I don’t know… It’s not super convincing. Plus, that face is cheating.”

“Ah, but Detective, imaging how… heated things could get, hmm?”

“Things are already pretty heated, Lucifer, besides it’s a ridiculous name.” She wrinkled her nose. “I feel foolish even thinking about saying it.”

“But… But… Detective, aren’t I the epitome of sexiness? Do I not inspire others to be more like myself in appearance? I am the Devil, practically the one who blessed this boring world with sexiness. So, Darling, you would say that the pet name ‘Sexy’ is apt, would you not?”

“I…” She stammered, speechless. “I… Yeah, I guess.” 

“You… You guess?!? Preposterous! No, you agree wholeheartedly.” He stated firmly, “And so, without further ado, it appears I have won the argument. Now you must use that name as a pet name for myself. And as your spawn would say, BOOM!”

She giggled. “We’ll see.” She sauntered off, leaving him speechless. At the last moment before exiting the room she turned her head, canted her hips and winked, _“Baby.”_

“Oh, oh, my my, Detective, aren’t you the naughty one. You have not won this yet! Sexy will prevail! This conversation is not over yet, Love!” He cried before taking off after her, their shrieks of laughter audible to even Trixie when she arrives home.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE, IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES LET ME KNOW!! FOR ANY WORKS!! MOST HAPPEN WHEN I'M SLEEP DEPRIVED (WHICH IS LIKE ALL THE TIME) AND BARELY FUNCTIONAL (ALSO MOST OF THE TIME). THANK YOU!!!


End file.
